Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 May 2016
11:56 Hi Mi- whoa 11:56 new avatar, eh? 11:59 Yep. 10:13 Brb 10:27 is alon 10:27 cri 10:31 anyways a wip of a new image im working on http://i.imgur.com/VellJtx.png?1 10:40 i wanna become good at baiting things 10:40 so i can become 10:40 the master baiter 11:23 Brb 11:56 Hi Mi- whoa 11:56 new avatar, eh? 11:59 Yep. 02:45 aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 03:58 I DEFEATED CHIPPER'S REVENGE FINALLY 05:50 heck yeah i beat chica's magic rainbow with 32 seconds to spare 06:40 hi 06:40 Ey 06:52 Cowhat :/ 07:42 Oh, hey Cowhat. 07:44 Sky? 07:44 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Sky. 07:45 l a g 07:45 * The Haze3456 is hugged 08:05 SKY 08:05 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs Sky 08:05 It's been so long. 08:06 Eyyyy 08:06 Eyyyyyyyyyy 08:08 * The Haze3456 ish ugged. 08:08 oh my god 08:08 what is spelling 08:09 XD 08:09 >literally has to go in two minutes 08:09 ;-; 08:09 ;-; 08:09 Oh......... 08:09 ;-; 08:09 I'll try to come back tomorrow. 08:09 Thank you. 08:10 But if now, Cowhat has a wiki that I'm on everyday. 08:10 *not 08:10 >now 08:10 jfc 08:10 Cowhat you have a wiki? 08:10 Now, I must go. 08:10 See you guys. 08:10 No, I have a wiki. 08:10 Bye. 08:10 One that I'm owner of. 08:10 Oh. 08:10 It's popular. 08:10 Undertale RP. 08:11 OH YEAH 08:11 Ive heard 08:11 *I've 08:11 of that wiki 08:11 Nayhoe, bell rang. 08:11 I must go. 08:11 * The Haze3456 hugs Cowhat and PTLD. 08:11 Bye. 08:11 See you guys. 08:11 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs back 08:11 See you. ;-; 08:11 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs 08:11 bye ;-; 08:22 ey bobys 08:22 Eyyyyyyyyyy 08:22 I gtg to Lacrosse practice soon. 08:22 o 08:30 another wip of this image http://i.imgur.com/AKUBDrh.png?1 08:30 just need an idea for purps 08:31 c00l 08:31 Maybe....... 08:31 If you did Michael Winky, then maybe you could do (Anus) ? 08:32 alritey 08:41 Dicks 08:42 The furrie lord returns. 09:04 new SL teaser 09:05 I saw it 09:05 i think that's Baby 09:07 HOLY FUCK 09:07 SCARY AS HELL 09:07 pls stay in ur seats 09:08 What the hell is up with her face? 09:08 why is it cut up in different sections? 09:09 sometimes the question isn't why, it's why not 09:09 wait. If her jumpscare is her face opening up her face like a flower, then I will be scared shitless. 09:11 Why did I say her face twice? 09:12 her face sprouts tiny arms and opens itself 09:13 That would be more horrifying 09:29 o yea cowhat, ur request thingy http://i.imgur.com/3y1SvkX.png 09:30 Thanks br- holy shit 09:32 http://www.scottgames.com/ 09:32 ThE EYES 09:32 yes 09:33 anyways 09:33 did you know the inside of your butt is warm enough to hardboil an egg 09:37 so 09:37 there's a tradition in american 09:37 america* 09:37 where you pour your drink into a bucket of popcorn at the movies and eat the mush 09:37 it's called pissy shitties 09:38 excuse me. 09:38 i need to breathe. 09:49 cow 09:49 i got a question 09:50 ? 09:51 What's your question, WTB? 09:51 why do you keep leaving? 09:51 bad internet? 09:53 Yeah 10:14 i might be remaking some old oc's 10:15 like fantom and moonlight 10:15 I make games apparently http://critolious.deviantart.com/art/Running-From-Problems-Japed-Week-TEASER-609432503] 10:15 shit messed up the url 10:15 http://critolious.deviantart.com/art/Running-From-Problems-Japed-Week-TEASER-609432503 10:16 c00l 10:16 also crit 10:16 what does jape look like 10:16 my profile pic 10:17 he has a green tie, a hat, and a mask 10:17 did he saw the booty 10:17 yis 10:18 I can see Jape and Apop 10:18 i think that's Apop in the window 10:18 it is 11:07 did you know there was a lost cartoon for the grim adventures of billy and manny? 11:07 they talked about... trepanning. 11:07 which is getting a hole drilled into your skull to relieve pressure 2016 05 16